El Lejano Hârad
by Giledhel-Narya
Summary: Nárya y su pequeña, Anâth, deciden emprender un viaje hasta las vastas estepas del Sur, hasta el pueblo de Dhâk, en dónde Nár pasó parte de la infancia... Escrito a medias con Baik-Tior, y algun que otro espontaneo...
1. La Partida

Nárya se levantó de nuevo, sonriendo. Se había pasado meses con fiebre, y estaba débil, sí, pero no sin ilusión ni sin ganas de irse. Thalion y Valan se iban al norte... ella y la niña se irían al Sur, aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie. Primero pensó en marchar a Umbar, como tantos habían hecho ya... Pero no, ahí estaría Élestel, posiblemente, y no quería volver a verle si no era necesario.   
  
Se asomó a la ventana. Todo le era tan familiar que le resultaba extraño... Familia. Eso era lo que necesitaba. ¡Volver a ver a su familia! Sólo le quedaba su abuela paterna o, al menos, algun pariente de ella. Se acordó de los bailes de su niñez, de las caras pálidas y los cabellos oscuros de las jovenes haradrim de más al norte... y de ella.   
  
Su piel era más oscura que la de la gente del norte, sus cabellos negros y rizados. Sus ojos, del mismo color que la tierra mojada, profundos, grandes, hermosos. Se acordó del oro de sus brazaletes, y el rojo de sus ropas... y de la armadura (la que aún llevaba) que le había regalado la última vez que se vieron, cuando ella tenía poco más de 18 años.   
  
Sonrió. Ahora ya sabía dónde ir: Harad, el Lejano Harad y sus vastas estepas, sus animales esquivos, y sus gentes de piel oscura. El Harad de su niñez y de sus tiempos de desespero. El único lazo que le quedaba con la familia.   
  
**********  
  
Acababa de ensillar a Morsúre. Llevaba unos ligeros pantalones de fina piel ocre, como gamuza, y una camisa sin mangas del mismo tipo. La espada corta le colgaba del cinturón, como la bolsa con las medicinas y la del dinero. Tan solo una larga tira de cuero oscuro, atada con un extraño nudo, que le ceñía la frente era nueva en su atuendo. Nár había decidido volver a llevar la honda. En su brazo lucía un brazalete rojo, y sobre su pecho una pequeña placa de hueso con dibujos negros. Anâth, como siempre, la llevaba atada con una tira de tela, a su espalda, dejándole libres las piernas y los brazos para que pudiera moverse mientras ella cabalgaba.   
  
Todos su pertrechos estaban sobre el lomo del paciente y fiel animal negro, que esperaba impaciente a sus amazonas. Llevaba los venablos a ambos lados de la silla, accesibles en caso de necesidad, y frente a ella, en un recipiente de madera que parecía hecho a medida para esa silla y ese cometido, llevaba unos cuantos puñados de cantos rodados pequeños, pero lo suficientemente grandes para aturdir a quien hirieran, si iban a suficiente velocidad.   
  
Montó con un salto ágil, acomodó a la niña, que parloteaba divertida, para que no le molestaran los bultos del equipaje, y chasqueó las riendas. Se giró, mientras el caballo empezaba a galopar, y contempló el CEA.   
  
Mientras se alejaba de cada vez más, pensaba en lo que llegaría a hacer Thalion si se enteraba. Sonrió para sus adentros y fijó la mirada en el horizonte.   
  
Habían ido pasando los días.   
  
A media tarde, después de levantarse, Nár había visto un grupo de tiendas bajas en el horizonte. "Si me doy prisa", pensó, "quizá llegue antes del ocaso y tenga tiempo de ver si es un grupo nómada o si son comerciantes. A decir verdad, no me fío de los comerciantes..." Su mente siguió con sus divagaciones.   
  
De lejos, nadie habría dicho que aquella figura vestida con largas vestiduras y con la cabeza cubierta por un extraño tocado era Nárya. Si bien las que llevaba no eran las ropas de los habitantes del desierto, tampoco eran las que usualmente vestía: sabía que el contacto directo Sol abrasador con la piel era más peligroso que no su calor que la atormentaba bajo la ropa. Apretó a Anâth contra su pecho, cubriéndola con telas, sin despertarla, y montó a Morsúre.   
  
*************  
  
El Sol estaba a punto de llegar a la línea del horizonte, y Nár aún no había llegado. Suspiró, contrita y, de pronto, sus musculos se tensaron. Alguien, y posiblemente también un animal, estaban a sus espaldas. Maldijo en silencio el no poder dejar a la niña en el suelo, y rememoró uno de los pocos conjuros que aún recordaba.   
  
Odiaba usar la magia, le parecía un método indigno de derrotar a alguien, pero a veces le había sido útil. La última vez que la había usado había sido en Harad, también. Sonrió. Mientras las palabras se formaban silenciosas en sus labios, una imagen se formó frente a sus ojos, como un espejismo: un joven y a su lado un animal muy grande. Se sorprendió al creer reconocer en esa silueta a un felino con grandes dientes, y en la que estaba a su lado, cierto parecido con Baik. Era una pena que su hechizo solo le diera imágenes de quienes estaban tras ella, y no nombres. Sino, le hubiera reconocido enseguida.   
  
Desenvainó con un rápido movimiento con la mano libre, apretando a la niña con la otra, y se quedó mirando a quien, con una ceja enarcada, la miraba a ella. 


	2. En el Oasis

El Sol estaba a punto de llegar a la línea del horizonte, y Nár aún no había llegado. Suspiró, contrita y, de pronto, sus musculos se tensaron. Alguien, y posiblemente también un animal, estaban a sus espaldas. Maldijo en silencio el no poder dejar a la niña en el suelo, y rememoró uno de los pocos conjuros que aún recordaba.   
  
Odiaba usar la magia, le parecía un método indigno de derrotar a alguien, pero a veces le había sido útil. La última vez que la había usado había sido en Harad, también. Sonrió. Mientras las palabras se formaban silenciosas en sus labios, una imagen se formó frente a sus ojos, como un espejismo: un joven y a su lado un animal muy grande. Se sorprendió al creer reconocer en esa silueta a un felino con grandes dientes, y en la que estaba a su lado, cierto parecido con Baik. Era una pena que su hechizo solo le diera imágenes de quienes estaban tras ella, y no nombres. Sino, le hubiera reconocido enseguida.   
  
Desenvainó con un rápido movimiento con la mano libre, apretando a la niña con la otra, y se quedó mirando a quien, con una ceja enarcada, la miraba a ella.   
  
- ¿Tristan?  
  
- ¿A quien esperabas? ¿Al rey Elessar? -Dijo Tristan con un baston mas grande que el agarrado a una mano; llevaba las mangas de la camisa arrancadas, y le faltaba la mitad de la pata de un pantalon, llevaba la cara totalmente sucia y el pelo recojido en una coleta que descansaba en la capucha de su capa verde. Parecía cansado, o mas bien agotado, pero mantenia una sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces continuo diciendo- Te he estado siguiendo desde hace una semana... ¿¿Cómo puedes viajar tan rápido con un bebé a cuestas??   
  
El enorme felino se acercó con sus movimientos gráciles a Nárya y rozó con sus enormes colmillos que llegaban por debajo de su mandíbula una de las piernas del bebé. Nárya pegó un salto hacia atrás y apuntó la espada al felino. Éste se puso en tension dispuesto a atakar. Tristan se puso en medio y dijo:  
  
  
  
-¡Bigotes! ¡Para! -el cazador se giro hacia Narya y le dijo- Lo siento, no intentaba hacer daño a Anâth, solo la saludaba y se familiarizaba con su olor  
  
Nárya sonrio de forma tímida y se acercó lentamente al felino, lo empezó a acariciar y éste se restregó contra su pierna con tal fuerza que la tiró al suelo.  
  
- ¡Qué fuerza tiene el bicho este! ¡Casi me tira dando vueltas! -Tristan le tendió una mano y, ayudándola a levantarse, le dijo- Vente, hay un oasis no muy lejos de aquí, allí dejé a mi caballo. Además, se te ve cansada. Sígueme.  
  
- La verdad, tenía pensado llegarme hasta esas tiendas... - señaló el horizonte, donde se veían las siluetas oscuras - Aunque, la verdad, si el oasis está cerca... siempre podemos llegarnos mañana a las tiendas, si son nómadas tendrán buenas histórias y té... y nos darán consejos útiles para llegar a Dhâk. Y si son comerciantes siempre podemos conseguir algo provechoso...   
  
- Entonces, ¿vamos para el oasis?   
  
- Vamos.   
  
Mientras tomaba a Morsúre de las riendas, palmeándole el negro lomo, miró al joven. "Una semana siguiéndome, y yo sin darme cuenta..." pensó "Mis sentidos ya no són lo que eran antes... Y esas ropas... Tendré que ver si puedo darle algo mejor, va a acabar con una insolación... Hay que ver... Un baño tampoco nos vendría mal a ninguno de los tres, ni a Morsúre. Me pregunto si a Bigotes le gusta el agua..." De pronto estalló en una carcajada. Tristán se giró para mirarla, y ella meneó la cabeza, quitándole importancia a su risa. Él se encogió de hombros. "¡Que preocupaciones más estupidas!" se dijo Nár, "tan solo tendría que importarme llegar pronto al oasis..."   
  
Al cabo de poco ya se veía un verdor frente a ellos y, lejos a su derecha, no habían desaparecido aún las tiendas. Nár miró a la niña, que se debatía, hambrienta. Se la había sujetado a la espalda, pero Anâth parecía no querer esperar hasta que llegaran, y su madre temía un berrinche (que atraería a visitantes probablemente no deseados), así que la cogió y se la acomodó en la cadera. Con un movimiento grácil, deshizo el cordón que sujetaba el cuello de su camisa, y le dió el pecho a la niña, sin dejar de andar en pos de Tristán.   
  
Les faltaba poco para llegar.  
  
Tristan deceleró el paso para evitar dejar atras a Nárya. Al final llegaron. El oasis parecía un pequeño paraíso, un milagro de la naturaleza, un pequeño bosque de palmeras con una especie de Lago en el centro. Al llegar vieron al caballo de Tristan comiendo algunos hierbajos que crecían cerca de la orilla del lago. Tristan se giró hacia Narya y, quitándose las botas (de las que salieron kilos de arena), dijo:  
  
  
  
- Bienvenidas a mi pequeño paraíso.... o al menos mío temporalmente  
  
- Entonces, bienvenido sea este paraíso...   
  
Nárya sonrió. La verdad, después de tanta arena, arena y más arena, ver todo ese verdor y ese azul puro del agua era un regocijo para la vista. La mujer descargó a su caballo, y lo dejó pastar: el pobre animal se lo bien merecía. Morsúre recibió la palmada en los flancos con un relincho.   
  
Luego, la mujer extendió un cuero en el suelo y puso ahí a la niña. Anâth le tomó un mechón de pelo y se puso a juguetear con él. Nár sonrió de nuevo. Se sentía en su elemento, y bastante más segura con Tristán a su lado. Tras quitar la ropa a la pequeña, se dirigió al agua. Ahí bebió y dió de beber a la niña. Llenó odres y cantimploras, que había llevado consigo y, dejando a la niña en el suelo un momento, se quitó la ropa, menos la honda que le ceñía la frente. No quería ir totalmente desarmada.   
  
Se metió en el lago, estremeciéndose con el contacto del agua helada. Con regocijo, notó la pendiente del suelo bajo sus pies. Era suficientemente hondo como para nadar. 


	3. La primera noche

Estaba sentada frente a la fogata, con la niña dormida en el regazo y Tristán al otro lado de las llamas. Sobre éstas, un pájaro recién cazado por el joven se estaba asando.   
  
- Bueno, ¿cuál era tu plan para mañana? - inquirió Tristán.  
  
- Pensaba llegarme hasta el campamento que vi, y pasar otra noche allí. Dos noches de camino tampoco son nada. - le miró - ¿No?   
  
- No, supongo que no... Pero... - frunció el ceño - ¿Y si fueran bandidos?  
  
  
  
- Mmm... No creo. - la sombra de la preocupación apenas pasó por su frente - Yo diría que son un campamento nómada. Si fueran comerciantes habrían aprovechado el refrescón de la noche para partir de nuevo, y los bandidos no se dejarían ver tanto... No lo parece, pero el desierto les da más frutos de día - suspiró - De día, los viajeros duermen intentando huir del calor, indefensos a cualquier ataque, mientras que de noche, cuando viajan, están alertas, la oscuridad aguza su instinto de protección.  
  
  
  
- Una de dos: o tienes mucha lógica, o te has pasado bastante tiempo asándote en este infierno... - bromeó Tristán.   
  
- Quizá las dos cosas. - Nár le guiñó un ojo. Luego miró el cielo estrellado, en dónde Isil navegaba en silencio, esparciendo su blanca luz - Mejor si te duermes ahora, te costará menos desvelarte después.   
  
Tras que Tristán se acostara, Nár se apoyó en una palmera, abrazando a la niña. Se echó la capa por encima, cubriéndo a Anâth tb: las noches en el desierto eran peores, a veces, que sus días: gélidas, oscuras, y traicioneras.   
  
La noche iba tranquila, y silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa para el cazador habituado a los bosques donde quizas de noche había mas ruido que de dia. Las horas se le hicieron eternas y al final se levantó. La luna estaba en todo su cenit y brillaba con un tono rojizo. Tristan empezo a caminar por el pequeño oasis hasta llegar a donde se supone que Nárya estaba haciendo guardia. Todo tranquilo, muy tranquilo, tan tranquilo que Nárya se había quedado durmiendo abrigando a Anâth con su propio cuerpo, el cazador las observó en la distancia  
  
- ¿Qué aran en un sitio como este? - se pregunto a si mismo Tristan.  
  
Se kito la capa y la hecho por encima de Nárya para abrigarla del enorme cambio de temperatura que habia habido desde el anochecer, cojio un trozo de madera ya medio putrefacta que había cerca de una palmera e intentó hacer una pequeña hoguera... no hubo manera, la madera estaba demasiado podrida y húmeda por la proximidad al pequeño lago, asi que decidió concentrarse en otra cosa. Cogió su bastón silbante, como él mismo lo había bautizado, y empezo a tallarle una nueva nota musical.  
  
- Cuando Anâth crezca le enseñare a usarlo, seguro que le gusta -pensó en voz alta el cazador....   
  
Pasaron las horas y el sol habia empezado a ascender por la línea del horizonte. Un nuevo día llegaba y a Tristan le tocaba hacer el desayuno poo estar despierto. Buscó y buscó por todo el oasis pero no había nada de fruta asta que al remojarse la cabeza en el pequeño lago vió lo alto de una palmera y, con una risa maléfica, empezó a escalar a lo alto de una de las gigantescas palmeras. Le costo mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, pero había llegado a la cima de dos palmeras, en una habían datiles, y en la otra un coco. Eran alimentos raros y caros en Gondor, y solo se solían ver en fiestas de la corte.  
  
Tristan cogió unos cuantos datiles y un coco; pero al bajar resbaló y cayó de cabeza al oasis. Una ola bañó a Nárya y a Anâth, que empezó a hacer pucheros. Tristan sacó la cabeza, que tenia clavada en el lago, y dijo con una sonrisa en el rosro y un chichon en la fente  
  
- El desayuno... 


	4. Nómadas hospitalarios

- Eres como tu hermano... - rezongó Nár entre carcajadas, intentando calmar a la niña que se debatía entre sus brazos.   
  
- Y eso... ¿es malo o es bueno? - Tristán empezó a salir del agua y se sentó a su lado, empezando a quitar la arte superior de la corteza del coco (si, esa con "pelos" y tal)   
  
- No lo sé. - la mujer se levantó, mirándose las ropas totalmente empapadas - Bueno, almenos no tendremos calor durante un rato...   
  
Mientras, el joven había sacado una daga y había agujereado el coco en su parte superior, y se lo tendió a la niña para que bebiera. Anâth se sorprendió al ver esa bola enorme y oscura, y dejó su berrinche en la mitad. Intrigada, se lo llevó a la boca, y Tristán la ayudó a beber. De pronto, tras que tragara, su risa infantil resonó por todo el claro, y empezó a manotear, divertida, hasta que casi hizo caer el coco de manos del joven.   
  
- ¡Oye! Qué genio, niña... - sonrió él. Anâth, por su parte, tiró bruscamente del coco y se lo volvió a llevar a la boca. - Parece que le gusta...   
  
Nár sonrió. Esa niña... Se ató un trozo de cuerda a los pies y empezó a trepar el cocotero más cercano, mientras la niña se acababa el zumo del coco y Tristán daba buena cuenta de parte de los dátiles. Algún que otro coco no les vendría mal por el desierto... y hasta podían hacer cantimploras con sus cáscaras, si las vaciaban con cuidado, o recipientes, o...   
  
"Basta ya, parezco una vieja... Jamás había hecho esto desde..." pensó "...desde que dejé Dhâk."  
  
Tristan se las apañaba con Anâth asta que de repente empezo a llorar de nuevo, no sabia que hacer y Narya estaba muy alto, así que gritó:  
  
  
  
- Nárya!!!!! La niña está llorando!! Qué hago?!?!?!??!   
  
Nárya miró hacia abajo y le contestó lo mas fuerte que pudo:  
  
- Mirale el pañal!!!!!  
  
  
  
Tristan no necesitó ver, solo olió y se dejó caer sentado sobre la arena, pensando en voz alta  
  
- ¿En qué viaje me he embarcado? Yo cambiando pañales, a donde a llegado el mundo....  
  
Nárya soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de apuros de Tristán. Lanzó los cocos al suelo, lejos de la niña, y saltó. Mientras estaba en aire pensó en la temeridad de ese salto: no hacía más de una semana que había salido de una grave enfermedad, y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado aún al ejercicio, pese que al haberse ejercitado durante largos años, se estaba recobrando rápidamente. Además, llevaba los pies atados.   
  
El suelo se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, casi mareante. "He hecho cosas más dificiles..." pensó al tiempo que se preparaba para el aterrizaje. Tan pronto como el primer grano de arena tocó las puntas de sus botas, flexionó las piernas, amortiguando el golpe también con las manos.   
  
- ¡Pareces un mono! - el joven la miraba, sonriendo, mientras ella sentía como el sudor le empapaba la camisa. - ¡Qué salto!   
  
Se levantó, atónita ante su propia hazaña. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, mientras se acercaba con pasos fingidamente seguros hacia dónde estaba su hija, berreando. Le cambió el pañal, automáticamente, sin pensar siquiera, y luego se derrumbó sobre el cuero. Se desató los pies, fingiendo seguridad. En su mente, se juró que jamás cometería de nuevo una insensatez como esa.   
  
***********  
  
Ya empezaba a caer la tarde, y lo habían recogido todo. Todo recipiente impermeable estaba lleno de agua, y aquellos que no lo eran habían sido abarrotados con dátiles y pedazos de coco.   
  
Empezaron a cabalgar sin forzar a sus monturas, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de tiendas que Nár había visto el día anterior, poco antes de encontrar a Tristan. Con sorpresa, vio que se habia movido un poco durante la noche anterior (o quizá ese día, no tenía manera de saberlo), acercándose poco al oasis.   
  
Entre la arena, unos niños correteaban, riendo, y bajo el toldo oscuro de la entrada de la mayor de las tiendas, podían verse varios hombres sentados, hablando. De pronto, uno se levantó y salió al sol, mirándoles fijamenet. Sin hacer ningún amago hostil, Nár desmontó y se les acercó, llevando a Morsúre de la rienda. De pronto, tras una rápida pregunta de aquél que estaba de pie, mirándoles, Nár agachó la cabeza, y dijo, en respuesta:   
  
- Salaam... Ana ismi Nárya...   
  
- ¿Nárya? ¿Nárya Áredhelien? - aquél hombre parpadeó, sorprendido.   
  
- Sí... - dijo ella dubitativa - Nárya Áredhelien. Él es Tristan Silvermoon, y ella Anâth Náryien...   
  
"¿Quién puede ser, conociendo mi nombre?" pensó.  
  
Los nomadas se levantaron y rodearon a Nárya. Mientras todos le hablaban a la vez, ella reía intentando responder a todas su preguntas. Mientras tanto Tristan se habia bajado del caballo y se había acercado a las monturas de aquellos nómadas. No eran nada de lo que habia visto antes asi que se acerco y tras atar al caballo empezó a examinar a uno. Un nómada vino corriendo gritándole en una especie de Oestron pero dialectizado que Tristan no entendió, así que siguió: rozó el hocico y recibió un enorme y apestoso espinajo de babas blancas en toda la cara.  
  
Los nómadas lo miraron y empezaron a reir. Mientras tanto una muchacha de ojos negros se le acercó y le ayudo a limpiarse la cara. Tristan se levantó y vio como un hombre, al parecer el padre de la muchacha, estaba con ella, y aunque no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho, pudo descifrar que le estaba ofreciendo a la chica. La chica tenía agachada la cabeza, y muy sonrojada, tenía una risita tonta. El cazador se acercó lentamente a Narya y le dijo en voz baja:   
  
- ¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo con esa muchacha? - Nárya lo miró con una gran sonrisa y le dijo:  
  
  
  
- Muchacho, en estos pueblo nómadas suelen ofrecer lo mejor a los extranjeros, y al parecer lo mejor en este pueblo es esta muchacha - Tristan intento hablar, pero solo salieron balbuceos, y Nárya riéndose continuó diciendo- Si rechazas sus regalos se sentirán muy ofendidos, incluso puede que te echen del campamento o que te castiguen -Tristan abrió los ojos como platos mientras Nárya con una sonrisa aun mas grande siguio- Además, no te quejes: tendrás un baño, ropa limpia, y compañia... - Tristan intentó decir algo pero dos mujeres ya lo habían cogido por los brazos y lo llevaban a rastras a una tienda donde al parecer se habia metido la chica. 


	5. El Baile de los Demonios

Habian pasado horas desde que habian llegado al poblado, y ya había caído la noche con todas sus estrellas y una luna resplandeciente.Eestaban todos en el exterior comiendo y riendo, incluso Tristan, que al parecer se había adaptado al poblado: vestía como ellos y comía con ellos, e incluso había aprendido a hablar rudimentariamente el dialecto. La chica estaba sentada a su lado cojida de su brazo. Intentó hablar sobre ella con su padre, pero antes de que entablase conversación, el padre le dijo en un oestrense claro como si fuese del norte:  
  
  
  
- Chico, no te encariñes, por que es la prometida del futuro jefe del poblado, pero hasta mañana al amanecer es tu... digamos... regalo de bienvenida, y ella está muy contenta - Tristan suspiró al saber que no se habia prometido en matrimonio por accidente y Nárya al verlo empezo a reirse estrepitosamente.   
  
Poco tiempo despues sirvieron esa bebida que tan poco se sirve en el noroeste, llamada té. Para entonces, Nárya había desaparecido. Unos minutos después, aparecieron seis mujeres vestidas con finas sedas y bailando bailes sensuales. La que dirigía las danzas era un mujer de cabello rojo, y que al parecer tenia experiencia en aquella danza llamada danza del vientre. Tristan se apoyó contra un poste y, con la chica agarrada a su brazo, se quedó viendo como bailaban a la luz y el calor de la hoguera central del poblado y la luz de las estrellas y la luna....  
  
Nárya sentía la música fluir bajo su piel, el tintineo de las monedas de plata llenandole el alma, como cada vez. De cada vez, sus movimientos se tornaban más seductores, más apasionados, más llenos de femineidad... y su público (una treintena de hombres, los niños, Tristan y su compañera) más entusiasta. Los gritos llegaban confusos a sus oídos. A cada segundo, sus pensamientos mezclaban los sinuosos movimientos con imagenes de Thalion. Aquél joven impertérrito, aquél amante deseoso de agradarle, aquél marido preocupado... Cerró los ojos, fluyendo, ondulando con las notas. Se olvidó de la tienda, de la niña, de los nómadas, de Tristan, de Bigotes, del desierto... sólo estaba ella. Ella, la música, el tintineo de las monedas y Thalion. Thalion...   
  
*********  
  
Despertó como si hubiese estado soñando toda una eternidad. Anâth buscaba su pecho, gruñendo. Por lo demás, todo estaba en silencio.   
  
"No recuerdo nada... después de empezar a bailar lo he olvidado todo..." pensó, intrigada. En efecto, sus ropas aún eran las sedas del traje de bailarina: la falda larga y el ceñido sujetados, atestados de monedas, y bajo ella yacían los pañuelos "Supongo que alguien debió acompañarme hasta aquí, o que me encontraba en tal trance emocional que lo hice todo sin darme cuenta..."   
  
Tras amamantar a la niña se levantó, arropándola contra su pecho, y salió de la tienda. Una mujer estaba sentada en las dunas, mirando el Sol naciente. Nár se puso a su lado, y le sonrió. Tras dudar unos momentos, dijo:   
  
- Samira... - sí, ese era su nombre. La nómada se giró, y sus ojos negros resplandecieron con los primeros rayos del Sol - ¿Te molesta si me siento?   
  
- Oh, no, claro que no... - sonrió - Hemos estado hablando de ti, Nárya Áredhelien... y de tu pequeña Anâth Náryien... El don de la danza es muy poderoso en ti...   
  
- Ahora ya no... hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba.   
  
- Más lo demuestra eso... - callaron. Tras unos minutos en los que el silencio las envolvió, cálido, nunca incómodo, Samira sacó algo de entre los pliegues de su vestido - Ésto es para la niña... La protegerá de los djinn, a ella i a cuántos estén a su lado.   
  
En ese momento, una figura tambaleante salió de una tienda. Con una amplia sonrisa, las dos mujeres se giraron para ver a Tristan dando tumbos por la arena hasta desaparecer tras una duna.   
  
- Creo que tu amigo se pasó un poco con el licor de té... - soltó un carcajada y volvió a la tienda. El Sol ya había rebasado la línea del horizonte.   
  
Nár miró el objeto que tenía en la mano: un colgante, negro azabache, con un un ojo incrustado, en reluciente plata. Con esmero, se lo colgó a Anâth, que seguía plácidamente dormida, y la besó en la frente.  
  
Narya se fue hacia la tienda que le habian instalado a los dos forasteros y dejo a Anâth durmiendo en unos cojines que habian mientras le cantaba una nana, pasaron largos minutos mientras Narya miraba el colgante mientras seguia cantando y entonces una cancion menos dulce y melodiosa surgio de una duna, Narya se asomo y vio a Tristan haciendo eses con una botella de barro en la mano y cantando, sonriendo se acerco a Narya y le dijo-   
  
-¿quieres? esta muy rico, nunca habia bebido asta hoy -Narya lo miro y le dijo-   
  
-No gracias, aunque felicidades por tu primera borrachera -Tristan se tambaleo con una sonrisa en los labio y sako un alargado pakete que llevaba colgado al cinturon-   
  
-Miralo, m lo han regalado, es uan cimitarra, ¿no es preciosa? aun no se blandirla, pero me han dicho que es sencillo, que aprendere por mi solo, es muy bonita -Tristan dio otro trago a la botella y Narya observo la cimitarra, no era mas que una cimitarra algo engarzada, nada del otro mundo, llevaba una pequeña leyenda grabada en el mango, luego la descifraria, cojio a Tristan por los hombros y le dijo-   
  
-Muchacho, deberias dormir -dicho y hecho, Tristan cayo de bruces sobre el suelo de la tienda roncando como un oso, mientras que Narya cojio la cimitarra y empezo a intentar descifrar la leyenda que llevaba en el mango...  
  
Nár blandió la cimitarra con cuidado, y luego la guardó. En su mente millones de preguntas se paseaban, descontroladas. "Djinn, djinn... Todo lo que me dicen y me dan es sobre djinn. ¡No lo entiendo!"   
  
**********  
  
Caía la noche. Acababan de cenar, poco antes del ocaso, y ahora se disponían a dejar el campamento nómada. Llevaban las típicas ropas oscuras y pesadas de los habitantes del desierto, pero las agradecían: el frío era intenso.   
  
Las despedidas fueron breves, tan solo unos cuantos consejos y algún que otro abrazo. Luego, echaron a andar. Cuando desaparecían tras una duna, Samira gritó, otra vez:   
  
- ¡Cuidado con los djinn Giledhel Nárya! 


	6. Djinn

"¡Djinn, djinn, djinn y más djinn! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa con los demonios del desierto?" La mente de Nár era un torbellino. Además, estaba histérica. Había recibido demasiadas advertencias como para andar tranquila. Y, porqué negarlo, sabía cuales podían ser las consecuencias de que un demonio enfadado se cruzara en tu camino.   
  
- Oye, Nár... - Tristan se puso a su lado, aunque en las sombras casi no podía verla - ¿Te pasa algo?   
  
La mujer no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Una brisa cálida y los millones de granos de arena que arrastraba le hirieron en la cara. "¡Una tormenta de arena!" pensó "Vale más que nos pongamos a cubierto... ¡y rápido!" Apretó a Anâth contra su pecho y dijo la única palabra que acudió a sus labios:   
  
- ¡¡DJINN!!  
  
Tristan veía como a lo lejos venía una enorme cortina de arena espesa hasta el horizonte. Se volvió hacia Narya y le dijo:   
  
-¿¿Se puede saber qué es un maldito djinn?? Me estuvieron insisitiendo sobre djinns durante toda la estancia en el campamento -Narya lo miró, y le gritó:  
  
  
  
- ¡Por Eru, ahora no! ¡Haz algo o nos tragara la maldita tormenta de arena!   
  
Tristan tiró al suelo la mochila y empezo a buscar esturreandolo todo por los suelos, al final con una sonrisa en el rostro sacó una pequeña tienda que habia cogido del campamento nómada y, con dos de los venablos de Narya, hizo una especie de pared hacia la cortina de arena. Obligó a los caballos a tumbarse e incluso les tuvo que dar golpes en la cabeza hasta dejarlos insconsientes para que no se encabritasen. Cuando acabó llevaba las manos manchadas de sangre. Luego tumbó a Bigotes y, detrás, a Nárya y Anâth, cojio su raida capa de cazador y se la hecho por encima a ambas diciendoles:   
  
- todo va a salir bien, ya vereis, para eso vine, no?? -para cuanod acabo de terminar la frase habia llegado la tormenta de arena, toneladas de arena se chocaban contra el duro cuero que los protegia, pero los venablos no eran tan resistentes y uno se rompio cayendo media tienda sobre los viajeros, pronto el otro tambien se rompio y la tienda entera se les cayo encima, si no levantaban aunke fuese un poko la tienda acabarian aplastado prot oda la arena que se estaba acumulando encima de ellos, Tristan aspiro profundo y se levanto sujetando el cuero como podia para manternerlo casi vertical, poco a poco Narya veia com los brazos del cazador cedian pero en ese momento su mayor preocupacion era que Anâth estuviese a salvo de la tormenta, luego se preocuparia de otras cosas.   
  
La cosa fue bien hasta que el pobre Tristan se quedó sin fuerzas y cedió totalmente. Intentó volver a tirarse al suelo, pero al estar totalmente levantado, la arena y la fuerza del viento lo llevaron volando dando vueltas por el aire. La tienda cayó sobre Narya y Anâth que, antes de perder ambas el sentido, sintieron como Bigotes se había echado sobre ellas para cubrirlas imitando como estaba Tristan antes de levantarse....  
  
Nár abrió los ojos, pero se encontró con la misma oscuridad de antes de abrirlos. Anâth no se movía, tan solo ella parecía consciente. Con un grito, ahogado, intentó levantarse. Al principio no conseguía zafarse de todo el peso que tenía encima, pero el pensamiento de que quizá su hija hubiera muerto, y de que Tristan estaba por allí fuera, no sabía bien donde, le hizo sacar fuerzas de donde no había.   
  
Al ponerse de pie, una cascada de arena le cayó encima. Quitó con prisas la tienda y los venablos, y miró a su alrededor. Bigotes, los caballos y Anâth estaban allí, aunque estos últimos no daban señales de vida, y Bigotes estaba estirado, respirando trabajosamente, lamiéndose una pata. Desesperada, cogió a su niña y la sacudió. Con lágrimas en los ojos, le buscó el pulso. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de la madre al encontrarlo. Aunque débil, Anâth estaba viva... La abrazó con fuerza y salió a las dunas.   
  
El Sol bajaba por el horizonte, mostrando, a lo lejos, una figura oscura tumbada en el suelo. Corriendo (o más bien tropezando) durante un largo trecho, Nár llegó hasta dónde yacía Tristán. Se le veía respirar, pero tenía una herida muy fea enmedio de la frente, y diversas contusiones y magulladuras por los brazos. De pronto, algo húmedo le rozó el hombro.   
  
Se giró, y vio a Bigotes tras ella. Sonrió y, dejándo al animal cuidando del joven durante su ausencia, se levantó y echó a correr.   
  
"Tengo que salvarlos. A todos. Tristan se ha arriesgado por nosotros, ahora me toca devolverle el favor..." pensaba "Llevo datura seca en mi bolsa de medicinas, le quitará el dolor, y para las heridas... bueno, no utilizaré las pocas Athelas que me dio el Rey en mi visita a Gondor a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. No hay parte de magia oscura en esas heridas..." 


	7. ¿Despiertas?

Tristan despertó a la sombra de unas pocas palmeras. Por un momento, creyó que aún no habian dejado el oasis y que todo lo demás había sido un sueño. Entonces notó el frío emplaste sobre su frente y su brazo entablillado. A los pocos segundos, Nár se arrodilló a su lado, ofreciéndole un amargo brebaje.   
  
- Bebe. Si hubiese tenido azucar tendría mejor gusto, pero no puedo poner remedio a eso... - suspiró y, mientras empezaba a limpiarle las diversas heridas menores con paño empapado en algo que escocía extremadamente, murmuró - Lo siento...   
  
- No pasa nada... - sin ninguna mueca, se bebió toda la infusión y soporto el liquido desinfectante - ¿Hemos perdido algo?   
  
- Increíblemente no. En un primer momento lo dudaba, pero hace ya suficiente tiempo como para que me hubiera dado cuenta...   
  
- ¿Cuánto hace?   
  
- Tres días. Casi creía que no volverías a despertar... - abrazó a la niña, que llevaba atada al pecho - Anâth despertó ayer... Creí que la perdía.   
  
- Pero está bien, ¿no?   
  
- Sí, ahora duerme... ya no tiene fiebre, ni nada... ni una herida. - se giró atrás - Bigotes tiene un rasguño en la pata, y casi te cargas a los caballos, pero están bien. Es más, sin ellos no habría podido traerte hasta aquí...   
  
- Y... ¿dónde estamos?   
  
- En el último oasis antes de Dhâk.   
  
Hizo un movimiento amplio con el brazo, y ayudó a Tristan a incoporarse un poco. A su alrededor, se extendía un oasis casi el doble, si no más, que el anterior. Algunos monos pululaban por las ramas más altas, y el agua borboteaba, saliendo de entre dos peñas.   
  
- Dentro de una semana, como mucho, llegaremos a Dhâk...  
  
Tristan sonrio, al final el viaje habia salido bien, al menos el trayecto del desierto. Ahora quedaba el Lejano Harad, un sitio del que solo habia oído hablar, y a veces ni eso. Se giró hacia Nárya y le dijo:  
  
  
  
-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?  
  
  
  
- Claro, ¿qué quieres? -Tristan se puso de rodillas y sacó una daga del cinturón, diciéndole:  
  
  
  
- Por favor, acercame mi bolsa - Nárya cogió la bolsa de Tristan y se la acercó. Este le dio la vuelta y tiró todo su contenido por los suelos: comida, agua, rubíes, cuerda, pieles... todo estaba repartido por el suelo verdoso del oasis. Cogió el forro de dentro y empezó a rajarlo ante la atónita mirada de Nár, que veíaa como estropeaba la bolsa de viaje. Metió la mano, y de dentro del forro sacóo un pequeñito frasco hecho de plata con un tapón de oro. Lo puso en la mano de Narya y le dijo:   
  
- Tomalo, es curativa, por si a Anâth le hace falta, curará cualquier herida -Narya apretó la mano y dijo:  
  
  
  
- ¿Por que? Tomatelo tu, se te curará el brazo, si la pocion hace todo tal y como dices - Tristan sonrió pero cerró totalmente el puño de Narya y lo llevó al pecho de la niña.  
  
  
  
- Mi brazo se curara en un par de dias, quizás una semana como mucho. Anâth es mas importante, y es el ultimo que me queda. Quedatelo, si no por las buenas como un pago por haberme salvado y haberme traído aquí kuidando de Bigotes.  
  
Narya no tenia la intención de aceptarlo, pero antes de poder decir nada Tristan habia escapdo de su alcance, dándole a entender que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Tristan estaba agrupando todas sus cosas que estaban por el suelo, y con aguja, dedal e hilo se puso a coser el roto que le habia hecho a la mochila.   
  
  
  
- Cuentame, Nárya: ¿cómo es Dhâk? Cuentame, que esta vez no me pille de sorpresa. Podrias empezar por si son mejores las ropas estas que nos dieron los nómadas o mis ropas de cazador, podría arreglarle las mangas y la pata del pantalon, si hiciese falta... cuentame... tengo... curiosidad...  
  
Los ojos de Nár se habían empañado con las lágrimas. Apretó con fuerza el píal que acababa de darle Tristan y, mientras éste hablaba, miró a la niña. Dormía, ya sin fiebre ni nada, pero... ¡había temido tanto por ella! Anâth, su pequeña...   
  
Decidió, a sabiendas de que no podía expresar lo que significaba para ella que Tristan le hubiese ofrecido aquél frasco, empezar a hablar de Dhâk.   
  
- Bueno.. Dhâk... Es un poblado pequeño, ya lo verás. No más de quince familias, posiblemente menos. Sus costumbres te van a parecer extrañas, mucho más que las de los nómadas. Aunque no te ofrezcan una muchacha, van a ponerte a prueba. Dependiendo de quién sea el jefe, y de si me conoce o si no, y del concepto que tenga de mi y de mi abuela, las pruebas serán más fáciles o más difíciles. En efecto, cabe la posibilidad de que también a mi me pongan a prueba... - calló unos momentos - Y, bueno, conviene que, sea quien sea el que tenga que demostrar su valía, superemos todos los obstaculos, o ya podemos prepararnos para hacer el viaje de vuelta con las manos vacías...  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué tipo de pruebas son esas que hacen?   
  
- Ya te digo, depende de quién las ponga... - frunció el ceño, como recordando - Una vez, cuando yo era niña, llegó un hombre desconocido, pero desesperado... Tuvo que demostrar que no iba con malas intenciones desnudándose y exponiéndose a los cazadores y sus lanzas. Si hubiese hecho el más minimo movimiento, o si hubiesen visto alguna señal de miedo o duda en sus ojos, le habrían echado del poblado...   
  
- Echarlo... ¿Otra vez al desierto?   
  
- A las estepas, concretamente, pero sí... No te matan directamente, de eso puedes estar seguro, no les gusta mancharse las manos de sangre humana, en contra de lo que creen muchos... pero bueno, ya le vale. Y, aparte de eso, están las costumbres...   
  
- Y ahora vas a decirme que son de lo más complicado, ¿verdad?   
  
- En realidad voy a decirte que no hagas lo que haga yo. - Tristan puso cara de no entender nada - Ahora no lo entiendes, quizá luego sí. Al llegar, tu comportate como un hombre orgulloso, dominante, aunque sin ser cruel, y ¡por Eru! ni se te ocurra hacer lo que yo haga. Eso solo sería demostrarles que eres débil.   
  
- Mmmm... ¿y que hago? ¿espero?   
  
- Sí, hasta que yo me ponga en pie y ellos se dirijan a ti. Luego, extiende las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, y mirales a los ojos, sin miedo pero que no parezca que les retas. Si te cogen las manos, todo arreglado. Si no... entonces ya veremos. - suspiró, y le tomó el brazo - Ahora, descansa. No sientes tanto dolor por la infusión que te he estado dando, pero voy a dejar de dártela. Cuando el brazo se te despierte del todo, puede que parezca que te lo están arrancando... aunque se te pasará rápido.   
  
Dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la hoguera que había hecho, a pocos metros de él. Sobre el fuego había un recipiente de cuero, y el olor de comida llegaba hasta Tristan, como la voz de Nárya:   
  
-Duerme. A ésto le falta, almenos, una hora. En cuánto esté te despertaré. 


End file.
